gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Musket
| weight = Medium | ammo = 1 | Unlocked After = Downloading the Independence Day Special update. | sold in = Ammu-Nation |price= $21400}} The Musket is a "shotgun" that appears in the Independence Day Special DLC for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Musket resembles a typical flintlock-based musket of the 19th century, but also closely resembles British Brown Bess muskets that were used by the Americans and Great Britain during the Revolutionary War, except it has a curved stock. The top of the barrel is engraved with the word Edinburgh, possibly indicating the place of manufacture rather than a makers' name. Performance Shots have over-penetration, meaning the musket ball will continue its way after going through a first target. One musket shot can kill up to 4 NPCs if enough are in line with the bullet's trajectory. The musket can kill most NPCs in one shot. Due to its relatively large caliber, the musket is capable of leaving a severe, bloody wound on the victim when shot. The main weakness of this weapon is its lengthy reload time (considering it is a muzzle-loading firearm), thus leaving the player completely vulnerable to enemy attacks. Damage per shot and range are almost equal to that of the Heavy Sniper: two shots in a helicopter's tail rotor is enough to destroy it, and one shot in the chest is enough to kill players until level 39 (approximately), while the Heavy Sniper kills in one shot until level 99. This makes then the Heavy Sniper a better choice, as it can hold 6 bullets per magazine, and reloads much faster than the Musket. The only drawback (in the PS3/360 version) the Heavy Sniper has compared to the Musket is its scope that cannot be removed. Like sniper rifles, two musket shots to a car's engine or fuel tank is enough to damage them and set it on fire, after which it will explode within a few seconds. Customization Capacity Tints Gallery In-game IndependenceDayArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Artwork MusketShotgun1-GTAO.jpeg|A player holding the Musket. HUD Musket-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. Musket-GTAVe-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. FPS Gallery Musket_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Musket_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Musket_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Musket_GTAVe_1st_person_markings.png|Edinburgh marked on the barrel. Trivia *Though it is classified as a Shotgun, Muskets are their own type of weapons and are more closely related to rifles than to shotguns. *Even though it's in the Shotgun slot, it originally used Sniper Rifle ammo rather than lead balls. Due to this, one should be careful not having the Musket selected while selecting the shotgun slot in order to quickly take a shotgun. However, a subsequent update changed it to use shotgun ammo although it would be firing shotgun slugs (single projectile) rather than shells. *Though the Musket has a long reload time, it is still unrealistic as a real musket takes roughly 15 to 60 seconds to reload (depending on the user's skill and concentration) as opposed to the in-game musket, which takes about 5 seconds to reload. The player only drops gunpowder and the ball into the barrel without using the ramrod to push it. The player also fails to load the pan with gunpowder and re-cock the hammer. View this video to see how a Musket is really reloaded. *Given its power and accuracy, it may not be a true musket but instead an early rifle such as the Kentucky Rifle, having much more penetrating and accurate shots than muskets while still having a similar look and use. *It is possible to reload slightly faster by quickly entering and exiting a bike just after the shot. Entering and exiting the bike will replace the reloading animation. *This is likely the oldest gun in the series, being about 200 or 300 years old. *Unlike the Firework Launcher, the Musket can still be kept even after the expiration of the Independence Day Special update, as ammo can still be bought from Ammu-Nation. See Also *Rifle, a similar weapon in GTA San Andreas. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V